Talk:Season 6/@comment-26073625-20150420073403/@comment-26228812-20150420141014
"about a year later, Jessica got pregnant with Charles" this is impossible. It would mean, that the boys are almost 2 years apart. They don't even look like there is half a year between them. So this means, either they are twins, or they are not brothers. I personally believe, that Marion is mother of both, Charles and Bethany, and their father is Scott Montgomery, Byrons brother. In 5x25 there was this picture of a mannequinn family in Arias dollhouse room (It was mother, father, a blonde girl and a brown haired boy), the same family was in Charles vault. Charles is NOT transgender. Bryan Holdman (PLL writer) said in an interview, that transgender would be "too crazy" for the show. I believe Charles is just obsessed with dolls. He likes to play with them since he was little. He spent a lot of time with the DiLaurentis family (since he was their nephew, they took care of him, because Marion and Scott were both mentally ill). When Alison was born, he loved her, he got obsessed with her. I think he used her like his doll. He hurt her several times (for example the broken arm). I don't think he did it intentionally, it were accidents. But as he hurt her over and over again, the DiLaurentis family didn't want to see him anymore. Scott has comitted suicide about this time and Marion didn't want to keep her kids, cause they reminded her too much of Scott. So Bethany got adopted by family Young. Charles (aka Wren) got adopted by the Kingstons. Bethany hated the DiLaurentis family, since she saw Jessica killing her birth mother. Jessica gave her presents, so Bethany wouldn't tell anyone about it. When Bethany came to Rosewood, she wanted to talk to Alison about it, but Alison didn't listen to her. So Bethany hit her with the rock. Then she blackmailed Jessica into burying her daughter, cause otherwise she would tell everyone about who killed Marion. Charles watched the whole scene, and was angry, because Ali was his favorite "doll". He went after Bethany and hit her, like she hit Ali before. Actually I always thought, that she was buried by Melissa, but managed to get out somehow and then killed Sara Harvey, to bury her instead. But I really like your theory about Sara and I think it could actually be true. Sara being Hannas twin would make sense, because it was always either Hanna or Ashley who were involved, when a twin story showed up. So back to "that night": Sara got hit by Spencer with the shovel, and Melissa buried her (not Bethany as she thought). Then Charles showed up again, he wanted to take Alis body out of the grave, because he wanted her with him. But Ali already got pulled out by Mrs. Grunwald, Charles pulled out Sara and then buried Bethany alive. Three girls were buried, two got pulled out and only one actually died that night. This would actually also work the other way round (Sara hit Ali, Charles hit Sara, Spencer hit Bethany, Melissa buried Bethany, Charles pulled Bethany out and buried Sara), which was my theory before I read this. Not sure what to believe yet. But I do think that either Sara or Bethany is alive and is Black Widow and maybe also Über A.